filmovikifandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Наследники 2
«Наследники 2» (англ. Descendants 2) — американский мюзикл, фантастический телевизионный фильм. 21 июля 2017 года он был показан на телеканале Disney Channel, и был симулятором в The Walt Disney Company — принадлежащих сетям ABC, Disney XD, Freeform, Lifetime и Lifetime Movies2. Второй фильм из франшизы «Наследники» и продолжение фильма 2015 года. Все старые актёры вновь повторили свои роли в сиквеле34. Сюжет Мэл пытается свыкнуться со своей новой жизнью, в качестве любимой девушки короля Бена. Чтобы больше соответствовать образу принцессы, она постоянно накладывает заклятье на свои волосы, дабы становиться блондинкой и поддерживать имидж новоиспечённой знаменитости, к которому она всё ещё не привыкла. Она рассказывает о своих проблемах близким друзьям: Эви, Карлосу и Джею; однако они полностью довольны своей новой жизнью в Аурадоне и не хотят возвращаться на Остров Потерянных. Эви ругает Мэл за то, что та, решая проблемы, излишне полагается на книгу заклинаний своей матери, Малефисенты. Карлос, раздумывая о том, как пригласить Джейн на танец, обращается к Мэл за помощью. Мэл дарит ему красную конфету, которая заставляет того, кто её съел, говорить только правду. Но всё пошло не по плану, и конфету случайно съедает собака, Чуви, начав волшебным образом говорить по-человечески исключительную правду. В конце концов, Бен обнаруживает, что Мэл полагается на магию, что и становится причиной их ссоры. Мэл возвращается на остров, которым теперь управляет её бывшая подруга, Ума, дочь Урсулы, а также Гарри Крюк и Гил ЛеГюм, сыновья Капитана Крюка и Гастона Ле Гюма. Мэл посещает парикмахера Диззи Тремейн, дочь Дризеллы Тремейн, которая возвращает ей её фирменные фиолетовые волосы с маленькими изменениями (с чёлкой и розовым оттенком) без лишних сожалений, ведь по её мнению, светлые волосы Мэл не выглядели естественно. Гарри быстро обнаруживает, что Мэл вернулась и сообщает об этом Уме. Бен, Эви, Карлос и Джей узнают об уходе Мэл и пробираются на остров, чтобы найти её, но Гил узнаёт их. Бен и Мэл снова ссорятся и первый уходит удручённым. Внезапно Ума, угрожая смертью Бена, хватает его и приказывает Мэл и её друзьям забрать палочку Феи-Крёстной. Карлос и Джей возвращаются в Аурадон, где создают копию палочки, используя 3D-принтер. Но появляется Лонни, дочь Фа Мулан, которая для того, чтобы отправиться вместе с ними, решает использовать в качестве шантажа тот факт, что ранее она была исключена из спортивной команды Джея по признаку того, что она девушка. В это время Ума укоряет Бена в том, что она и другие островитяне не получили шанса попасть в школу Аурадона. Бен принимает свою неправоту и приглашает девушку в Аурадон, однако, Ума слишком горда и обижена, и уже подготовила свой собственный план. Команда Мэл передаёт поддельную палочку в обмен на Бена, но Ума быстро понимает, что это подделка. Команда сбегает обратно в Аурадон, но отношения Мэл и Бена всё ещё находятся на грани. Дети злодеев осознав, что от прошлого им там легко не убежать, приходят к соглашению, быть честными с собой и друг с другом. Карлос, немного поговорив с Джейн, приглашает её на свидание, а Джей уговаривает своих товарищей из игровой команды, избрать Лонни капитаном. На борту корабля, во время Котильона, Бен удивляет всех своим появлением и танцем вместе с Умой. В это же время он просит Фею-Крёстную снять барьер с острова. Мэл понимает, что Ума наложила на Бена любовное заклинание из её книги, которую она уронила при побеге, дабы снять заклинание, девушка признаётся ему в своей любви и целует. Закипая от ярости, Ума прыгает в воду и использует волшебную раковину своей матери, Урсулы, чтобы превратиться в огромного полу-осьминога, а Мэл превращается в гигантского огнедышащего дракона и вступает в бой с Умой. Бен вмешивается и подавляет битву, Ума возвращает кольцо, подаренное Беном, как знак своей истинной любви (под влиянием заклинания). Девушка уплывает в сторону острова, несмотря на то, что его предложение (о поездке в Ауродон) всё ещё в силе. Мэл и Бен воссоединяются, девушка отдаёт книгу заклинаний Фее-Крёстной, чтобы та хранилась в музее. Эви просит Бена разрешить Диззи посетить Аурадон. Едва ли получив предложение, Диззи без лишних слов принимает его. В сцене после титров Ума обращается к зрителям, заявляя, что история на этом ещё не закончена. В ролях Русский дубляж * Ирина Обрезкова — Мэл * Дмитрий Головин — Карлос Де Виль * Екатерина Тихомирова — Иви * Иван Чабан — Джей * Пётр Вечерков — король Бен * Виктория Слуцкая — Джейн * Юлия Рудина — Фея-Крёстная * Станислав Концевич — Чуви * Марианна Мокшина — Лонни * Константин Панченко — принц Чад Прекрасный * Даниил Рагин —Даг Производство Развитие В 2015 году D23 Expo объявила о том, что был анонсирован сиквел к «Наследникам»10. Официальное объявление было сделано на странице канала Disney Channel в Facebook 15 октября 2015 года11. Deadline Hollywood сообщил, что Парриотт и Макгиббон вернутся в качестве сценаристов и исполнительных продюсеров для продолжения и стоит ожидать возвращения актёров из первого фильма12. Согласно фразе Чайны Энн Макклейн в сцене после титров прошлой части «Вы не думали, что это конец истории?» не был включён в оригинальный сценарий, который она читала. Тем не менее, в конечном итоге было принято решение включить его, чтобы предвидеть возможное дальнейшее продолжение. Актёрский состав 10 июня 2016 года Чайна Энн Макклейн, которая уже озвучивала Фредди в серии «Наследники» мультсериала "Наследники: Недобрый мир, было объявлено, что она сыграет Урсулу в «Наследниках 2»4. В июле 2016 года выяснилось, что Томас Доэрти сыграет роль Гарри, сына капитана Капитана Крюка6. В августе 2016 года Сара Джеффри, которая изображает Одри, показала, что она не вернётся, а Бренна Д’Амико сообщила, что она вернётся в «Наследниках 2», как и Дайан Доан, Джедидия Гудакр и Захари Гибсон5. 19 июля 2017 года было объявлено, что Вупи Голдберг будет переозвучивать Урсулу своим голосом1314. Релиз «Наследники 2» дебютировали на Disney Channel в Канаде 21 июля 2017 года одновременно с Соединёнными Штатами. В Соединённых Штатах премьера проходила одновременно в шести сетях, принадлежащих Disney: Disney Channel, Disney XD, Freeform, ABC, Lifetime и Lifetime Movies2. На канале Disney премьера фильма состоялась вместе с мировой премьерой «Дом Рэйвен»15. В Великобритании премьера фильма состоялась на Disney Channel и Disney XD 20 октября 2017 года. В Южной Америке премьера состоялась 6 октября 2017 года. В России премьера состоялась 9 сентября 2017 года. DVD «Наследники 2» был выпущен на DVD 15 августа 2017 года, а в Великобритании он был выпущен на DVD 23 октября 2017 года. Рейтинги В общей сложности фильм просмотрело 8,92 миллион зрителей в шести сетях в ночь его премьеры, по сравнению с его предшественником в 2015 году; по крайней мере, 13 миллионов человек посмотрели минуту фильма16. На телеканале Disney Channel фильм просмотрело 5,33 миллиона зрителей, а вечером перешёл на кабельное телевидение, получив рейтинг 1,20. Несмотря на то, что с первого фильма это была самая популярная телепередача в сети со времени первого фильма17. Трансляция фильма на ABC набрала 2,41 млн зрителей; 0,47 миллиона зрителей смотрели фильм на Disney XD с рейтингом 0,12, 0,30 миллиона зрителей смотрели фильм на Lifetime с рейтингом 0.09, 0,26 миллиона зрителей смотрели фильм на Freeform с рейтингом 0.08, и 0,15 миллиона зрителей смотрели фильм на Lifetime Movies с рейтингом 0,051819. В отложенном просмотре рейтинг фильма вырос до 21 миллиона зрителя20. На канале Disney фильм занял второе место на неделе рейтинга DVR, перепрыгивая на 92 % до 2,3 рейтинга, и превысил неделю в приросте зрителей, перепрыгнув на 104 % с дополнительными 5,54 миллионами зрителей, самый большой прирост зрителя на кабельном телевидении в два года, на общую сумму 10,90 млн зрителей на канале Disney. В Freeform фильм подскочил на 207 % с дополнительными 0,54 миллионами зрителей, в общей сложности до 0,80 миллиона зрителей в сети; на Lifetime Movie Network, фильм набрал 96 % с дополнительными 0,14 млн зрителей и составил 0,29 млн зрителей в сети21. Награды и номинации Продолжение 16 февраля 2018 года Disney Channel объявил, что премьера третьего фильма «Наследники 3» запланирована на 2019 год Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Smith D. Descendants 2 (television) // Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia — 1996. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 3'' ''Saval, Malina ‘Descendants 2’ Cast Talks ‘Bigger’ Sets and Musical Numbers at Disney Channel Premiere. Variety (July 12, 2017). Дата обращения 17 июля 2017. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Descendants 2 Premiering in 2017; China Anne McClain Cast as Ursula. TVLine (June 10, 2016). Дата обращения 27 июля 2016. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Lincoln, Ross A. ‘Descendants 2’ Greenlighted By Disney Channel For 2017, New Characters Added. Deadline Hollywood (June 10, 2016). Дата обращения 27 июля 2016. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''Kowalski, Kristine Hope OMG: Are There Major Cast Shakeups Happening In 'Descendants 2'?. Twist (August 12, 2016). Дата обращения 18 августа 2016. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Bentley, Jean Meet Descendants 2's Newest Villain Offspring: Captain Hook's Son, Harry. E! Online News (August 18, 2016). Дата обращения 18 августа 2016. # ↑ 'Descendants 2' casts Gaston’s son — exclusive. Entertainment Weekly(August 19, 2016). # ↑ Drizella's Daughter Has Been Cast in Descendants 2 and She is Adorable. Oh My Disney (August 25, 2016). # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Disney|ABC Television Group (April 25, 2017).'' In an Unprecedented, Far-reaching Programming Event, the Disney Channel Original Movie 'Descendants 2' Will Have a Simultaneous Premiere on Five Television Networks Within the Disney|ABC Television Group''. Пресс-релиз. Проверено June 15, 2017. # ↑ Swift, Andy Descendants Sequel Ordered at Disney Channel. Yahoo! TV(August 15, 2015). Дата обращения 13 августа 2016. # ↑ sequel confirmation on Facebook. Disney Channel (October 15, 2015). Дата обращения 15 октября 2015. # ↑ Andreeva, Nellie ‘Descendants’ Sequel Set At Disney Channel. Deadline Hollywood (October 15, 2015). Дата обращения 15 октября 2015. # ↑ Whoopi Goldberg cast as Ursula in Descendants 2. Entertainment Weekly(July 20, 2017). # ↑ Whoopi Goldberg Is the Voice of Uma’s Mom Ursula in Descendants 2. Oh My Disney (July 20, 2017). # ↑ What to Watch Tonight – Raven's Home Begins, Descendants 2, Ozark and More. TVLine (July 21, 2017). Дата обращения 3 февраля 2018. # ↑ ‘Descendants 2’ is bigger (but also smaller) than its predecessor Updated. TV by the Numbers (July 24, 2017). Дата обращения 24 июля 2017. # ↑ Disney's "Descendants 2" Amasses 13 Million Total Viewers Across Its Disney Channel, ABC, Disney XD, Freeform, Lifetime and Lifetime Movies Simulcast Premieres. The Futon Critic (July 24, 2017). Дата обращения 24 июля 2017. # ↑ Friday cable ratings: ‘Descendants 2’ gives Disney the win. TV by the Numbers (July 24, 2017). Дата обращения 24 июля 2017. # ↑ ‘Big Brother’ and ‘Descendants 2’ adjust up: Friday final ratings. TV by the Numbers (July 24, 2017). Дата обращения 24 июля 2017. # ↑ ‘Descendants 2’ Rises to 21 Million Viewers in Delayed Viewing. Variety(July 26, 2017). Дата обращения 26 июля 2017. # ↑ ‘Game of Thrones,’ ‘Descendants 2’ make big gains in cable Live +7 ratings for July 17–23. Variety (August 3, 2017). Дата обращения 10 августа 2017. # ↑ McNary, Dave ‘Black Panther,’ ‘Walking Dead’ Rule Saturn Awards Nominations. Variety (March 15, 2018). Дата обращения 15 марта 2018.Архивировано 15 марта 2018 года. # ↑ Lawrence, Derek Disney Channel officially announces Descendants 3. Entertainment Weekly (February 16, 2018). Дата обращения 16 февраля 2018. # ↑ Disney Channel announces Descendants 3 | EW.com